Historia de un sueño
by Armys
Summary: Yaoi songfic one short KXH que les digo...kurama murio en una batalla pasada y no se despidio de hiei, ahora lo hace a travez de un sueño...soy nueva, leanlo y me dejan review porfiss


**_¨HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO¨_**

En el Reikai 

**-Por favor Koenma,déjame ir,aunque sea solo por un día**

**-Gomen Kurama,pero no puedo hacer eso,aunque...revisando tus logros como demonio y peleador...podría dejarte ir,demo...solo podría ser en sus sueños**

**-¿En sus...sueños,¿no puedes dejarme ir como ningen?**

**-lo siento mucho,pero no puedo**

**-bien,entonces quiero ir...ésta noche**

**-si así lo quieres así será**

**En el Ningenkai**

**-¡Matte Urameshi!**

**-Konnichiwa Kuwabara**

**-Oye,¿recuerdas que día es hoy?**

**-Te refieres a la muerte de...**

**-Hai**

**-Claro que lo recuerdo,ya han pasado dos meses desde aquel insidente,¿cómo estará Hiei,recuerdo que el quedó muy afectado,la última vez que lo vi tenía depresión**

**-¿Ese enano con depresión,que extraño.¿y donde está?**

**-Pues ahora que le dijo todo a Yukina viven juntos con Genkai cerca de aquí**

**-Sierto,lo había olvidado,ellos son hermanos**

**-Hai,pero bueno,ese no es el tema ahora,¿qué te parece si lo visitamos hoy?**

**-¡Claro,y podré ver a la bella Yukina!**

**-ammm...claro Kuwabara**

**En la casa de Genkai**

**-Que bueno que hallan venido chicos**

**-Oye Genkai,¿y Hiei?**

**-El ha estado muy decaído hoy,más de lo normal,supongo que se debe a la muerte de Kurama,aunque el intente aparentar fortaleza,todos sabemos que no se ha recuperado completamente,creo que le hará bien su visita**

**-Oye Genkai,¿dónde está Yukina?**

**-Ella está arriba con el,Kuwabara,si quieren pueden subir**

**-Arigatou Genkai,eso haremos**

**Los dos jóvenes subieron hasta llegar a una puerta,luego tocaron;minútos después salió una pequeña Koorime**

**-Hola chicos,me da gusto verlos**

**-¡Bella Yukina,¿cómo has estado?**

**-Yo muy bien Kazuma,el que no ha estado muy bien es mi hermano**

**-¿Podemos verlo?**

**-Claro,adelante,espero que su visita le haga mejor**

**-Con permiso**

**Los dos entraron a la habitación;no era muy grande,oscura,con las cortinas cerradas,y en una esquina sentado se encontraba un joven con la cabeza agachada**

**-Hiei...**

**-...**

**-Hiei...**

**-...**

**-¡Oyeme enano estúpido,por lo menos podrías contestar!**

**-¡¡¿Podrías callarte!**

**-¡Tu no me das órdenes me oíste!**

**-Deténte Kuwabara...¿estás bien Hiei?**

**-Claro que estoy bien,¿por qué no tendría que estarlo?**

**-No finjas...estás en confianza**

**-¿Confianza,¿qué es la confianza?...una estupidez...una mentira**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?**

**-¿Qué por que lo digo,porque es sierto,la confianza no existe,es solo una maldita invención de los ningens para saber los pensamientos y sentimientos de otros...solo la usan para intentar llenar su insaciable curiosidad**

**-Hiei...**

**-Confianza...mentira...yo...yo confiaba en que Kurama...que todo saldría bien,demo...no pasó...confianza...no sirve para nada más que para hacerte ilusiones falsas que a fin de cuentas te dañan más de lo que te imaginas**

**-Te entiendo...**

**-¿Me entiendes,¡¿me entiendes,claro que no**

**-Vamos Hiei,no seas tan duro,además Kurama también era mi amigo,y...también me dolió su perdida tanto como a ti,demo...tenemos que seguir edelente...**

**-¡Seguir adelante,¡¿cómo caeajo quieres que siga adelante si ya no está!**

**...si está muerto...**

**-Hiei yo...**

**-¿Tu que?...¡¡¿tu que!...porsupuesto que no me entiendes...nadie lo hace...el fue...el fue la primera persona que se me acercó amablemente...el fue...mi primer amigo...el fue...mi compañero-El Jaganshi no aguantó más y se hachó en llanto-Vallance...vallanse **

**-Pero Hiei...**

**-¡¡¡VALLANSE!**

**-Será mejor que le hagan caso a mi hermano,además no es bueno que se altere demasiado,pueden venir otro día**

**-Claro Yukina...adios**

**-Matta ne bella Yukina**

**Luego de que los jóvenes se fueran,la pequeña se acercó al Youkai de fuego que yacía en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente**

**-Hiei...**

**-Por qué tuvo que irse Yukina...**

**-No llores más,no creo que a el le hubiese gustado verte así,de eso estoy segura**

**-No puedo...¡esque no lo entiendo!...¡yo debería haber muerto en su lugar! ...a mi iba ese maldito ataque...¡a mi!...no a el**

**-Tranquilo,¿por qué no duermes un poco,quizá eso te haga mejor...además ya es tarde**

**-sí...**

**-buenas noches hermano**

**-Yukina...**

**-¿Nani?**

**-Arigatou Yukina**

**-No tienes que agradecerme nada,yo estoy aquí pórque quiero,pórque te quiero,ahora duerme,¿hai?**

**-Hai**

**Luego el Jaganshi se durmió profundamente y la Koorime se fue.**

**Unas horas después,a eso de las 12:15 p.m.,se veía a un joven pelirrojo con una chica de cabello azul en la habitación.**

**-Ok Kurama,ya es hora**

**-Te lo agradezco Botan,oye...**

**-Dime**

**-Si yo...toco su rostro...¿el lo sentirá?**

**-Pues sí**

**-Y...¿me verá?**

**-También**

**-...¿podrías...dejarme solo?**

**-Oh,claro...disculpa...vendré por ti en 1 hora y media,ese es tu límite**

**-Está bien**

**-Matta ne,suerte**

**-Arigatou**

**Después la chica se fue y el joven kitsune comenzó a hablar**

**-Hiei...¿me escuchas?**

**-¿Ku...kurama,¿eres tu?**

**-Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía**

**-¿Qué...que...que pasa,pero tu...tu estábas...**

**-Muerto...y lo estoy**

**-¿Y entonces por qué estas aquí?**

**-Pórque...quería verte**

**Perdona que entre sin llamar,**

_**No es esta la hora y menos el lugar.**_

_**Tenía que decirte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.**_

**-¿Querías...verme?**

**-Hai...además...**

**-¿Además que?**

**-Pues...nisiquiera pude despedirme**

**-Kurama...**

**-¿Qué ocurre Hiei?**

**-Perdóname...por favor perdóname,fue mi culpa...yo debería haber muerto no tu...**

**-No digas eso,claro que no fue tu culpa**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí,ese ataque se dirigía a mi,y tu...tu por salvarme te interpusiste y...**

**-¡BASTA!**

**-Kurama...**

**-Hiei...¿crees que lo hice por matarme?**

**-Pero...**

**-Lo hice porque sería mejor morir que verte a ti muerto...Hiei...preferí morir a verte lastimado...a no tenerte más**

_**Mañana ni te acordarás,**_

_**¨Tan solo fue un sueño¨ te repetirás.**_

_**Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugas**_

**-Pero...porque...porque te fuiste y me dejaste aquí solo**

**-Hiei...si pudiese me quedaría aquí por siempre **

**-¿Lo...lo...lo dices...enserio?-Un suave color carmesí se apoderó de las mejillas del Youkai**

**-Por supuesto que sí Hiei...para ser sincero...separarme de ti fue lo que más me dolió,puesto que tu eres lo más preciado de tengo desde la muerte de mi madre-Luego de esas palabras la misma reacción de sonrojarce le ocurrió al kitsune**

**-A mi...a mi también me dolió muchísimo tu murte Kurama**

**-Hiei...la razón de mi visita...tengo que decirte algo que en vida no pude**

**-¿Decirme...algo? **

_**Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.**_

_**Yo solo quería despedirme,darte un beso y verte una vez más...**_

**-Hai...Hiei yo te...te quiero**

**-oo**

**-Es más...te..te amo Hiei**

**-OO**

**-Entiendo sí...tu no...sientes lo mismo oh...sí ya no me quieres ver más**

**- Kurama...¿de verdad?**

**-¡claro que sí!...no jugaría con un tema tan delicado como este **

**-yo tambien te amo**

**-¿Nani?**

**-No me hagas repetirlo **

**-Por favor...¿qué dijiste?**

**-que..yo tambien te amo**

**De a poco los dos Youkais se fuero acercando lentamente hasta que ya no hubo distancia entre ellos debido a que los suaves labios del pelirrojo se encontraban sobre los del Koorime**

_**Promete que serás feliz,**_

_**Te ponías tan guapo al reír.**_

_**Y así,solo así,**_

_**quiero recordarte.**_

_**así,como antes,**_

_**así,adelante,**_

_**así,Vida mía,**_

_**mejor será así.**_

Luego de aquel tierno beso,los dos se quedaron abrezados por largo tiempo 

**-Quédate conmigo Kurama...por favor no me dejes nuevamente**

**-Tu sabes que si pudiera lo haría...pero no puedo**

**-Entónces...yo me voy contigo Kurama**

**-No puedo hacerte eso Hiei...no puedo quitarte la vida**

**-Te lo ruego...llévame contigo**

**-Hiei no me pidas eso...no puedo...y no quiero-Hiei se separó un poco de Kurama para poder verlo a los ojos**

**-¿Quieres decir que no me quieres?**

**-No digas tonterías Hiei,claro que te quiero,¿si no crees que estaría haciendo esto tontito?(sonrisa kawaii)**

**-¿Por qué te amo tanto Kurama?**

**-¿Por qué cuando yo estába vivo tu no actuabas así?**

**-miedo...**

**-¿miedo,¿de qué?**

**-Simple...del rechazo**

**-Yo nunca te rechazaría**

**-Ahora lo se Kurama...ahora lo se**

_**Ahora debes descansar,**_

_**Deja que te arrope como años atrás.**_

_**¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?**_

_**Tan solo me dejan venir**_

_**Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.**_

_**Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.**_

_**Y cuando me marche estará mi vida mi vida en la tierra en paz.**_

_**Yo solo quería despedirme,darte un beso y verte una vez más...**_

**De pronto se escucho la voz de una chica**

**-Ya es hora de irnos Kurama,te queda un minuto**

**Con esta declaración el Youkai de fuego se sobresaltó**

**-Por favor Kurama,dime que no es sierto,dime que no te iras**

**-Hiei...escúchame bien,¿si?...te amo,y siempre lo haré...pase lo que pase...yo siempre,pero siempre voy a estar a tu lado,y mucho cuidado con enamorarte me oíste Youkai,pórque tu eres y seguirás siendo solo mío**

**-Kurama no...no te vallas**

**-Sayounara mi Hiei...algún día nos encontraremos denuevo-dicho esto el kitsune desapareció dejando al Youkai solo**

**-Kurama...¡¡¡¡¡KURAMAAAAAAAA!**

_**Promete que serás feliz,**_

_**Te ponías tan guapo al reír.**_

_**Y así,solo así,**_

_**Quiero recordarte.**_

_**Así,como antes,**_

_**Así,adelante,**_

_**Así,vida mía,**_

_**Ahora te toca a ti,**_

_**Solo a ti,**_

_**Seguir nuestro viaje.**_

_**Se está haciendo tarde,**_

_**Tendré que marcharme.**_

_**En unos segundos vas a despertar...**_

Después de su propio grito el Jaganshi se despertó sudando,¿acaso fue un sueño? 

**-No,no puede ser...fue tan real-sin ningún motivo en especial,el joven miró hacia su derecha y vió una rosa roja y una nota...¡era la letra de Kurama!**

_**Hiei:**_

_**Lo que ha pasado esta noche es lo más hermoso do toda mi vida,en este caso de tada mi muerte,y no lo olvidaré nunca,como te dije,pase lo que pase,yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado y siempre te voy a amar mi querido Hiei.Esta es nuestra historia,la historia de un sueño,y como yo,espero que tu tampoco la olvides.**_

**_No te diré adiós,pues eso sería definitivo,solo me despido con un hasta pronto,pues se que nos volveremos a ver nuevamente,en algún futuro,y hasta ese día te estaré esperando._**

_**Kurama.**_

**-Yo tampoco lo olvidaré Kurama y ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar-luego de sus palabras abrazo contra su pecho la roza de su amado Kurama y callo bajo los dominios de Morfeo nuevamente.**

**_FIN_**

__

**Notas de la Autora:**

Konnichiwa,bueno, ammm...soy nueva aquí y puessss...si no seria mucha la molestia(jeje) les pido que me dejen un review para saber que tal esta esta porqueria (¬¬) bueno eso, nos leemos luego matta ne 


End file.
